


My Team, My name, My Family

by WizardHallow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, before season 2, foster care mentioned, more to be said later, tags to be added as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: For the longest time all I remember is being different. The girl on the outside, like an outcast I guess. I've always been the new girl, moving from place to place not knowing anyone. All of that changed when I got the opportunity to join the Young Justice Team with the original Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. I got to be part of that team. Now we're older and some of us (really just one) has a new name. We are training a new team and hanging out with old friends. While making amazing new ones. I hope you enjoy my story, I took a lot of care in writing it. :D





	1. Introduction

_For the longest time all I remembered is being different. The new girl, the outcast, the one nobody knew. All that changed when I moved to Gotham at age 12 and became part of the brand new Young Justice Team._

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

"AMARA! GET UP! You're gonna be late!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'! You don't have to SHOUT, Danny."

 

Get up, get dressed, go to school. Same routine different city. Though I hope I actually get to continue staying with this family.

 

"Heading down now Mr. Cranky-Pants. I live with you people for how long now? Four and a half years? and you're still yelling at me and still not a morning person."

 

"Haha very funny. First off your door was closed, like always, Mara. Ready for your first day?" Danny gives me a cheeky smile.

 

"First day Junior year at an academy with scratchy uniforms I doubt I'll ever get used too?  _Totally_ ecstatic." Notice the sarcasm? No? Too bad.

 

"You'll survive. At least you'll see Dick there."

 

"You mean Richard. Yeah I guess I will. If he's on time, for once. He's on time for every other day of school, why can't he be on time for the first day. It's bad etiquette. Bruce should reprimand him."

 

"If you don't leave now you'll be late."

 

I check my watch quick, ' _Shit he's right! I'm gonna be late! '_

I give Danny a hug as he shoves something in my hand. In my hurry I forget to look at what it was before I left the house. 

Danny is awesome he stuck strawberry pop-tarts in my pocket and a granola bar in my hand. Luckily I didn't have to go back for my bag, ' _Thank the stars I didn't forget that!'_

 

 

Amy: Thanks for breakfast Danny!!!!

Dny: You're very welcome O Forgetful one!

Amy: at least i'm not as forgetful as Jeanie can be!

Dny: Haha yeah! Mom can be real forgetful sometimes! I got to go but have a good day at school!

Amy: You do mean prison, right? Haha! TTYL Danny!

 

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

_"Okaaaaayyy....... I'mleavingnowbye!" I snag his uneaten breakfast bar, my bag, and my lunch and bolt out the door and down the street towards Gotham Academy Middle School building. *jumps up fist pumping my success*_

 

_*bzzt bzzt*_

 

_"Now who could that be? Definitely not my probably pissed foster brother, right?  Hello?"_

 

_"You are so DEAD when you get home!"_

 

_Now why would he want to kill me? Oh yeah I stole his precious breakfast bar on my way out...._

 

_"Haha! So sorry, you have unfortunately reached the voicemail of Amara Kingsley. Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep*"_

 

_"Amara cut the crap I know it's you. You're not getting out of this one that easy cause I'm not falling for it again. Though, I gotta hand it to you, you have gotten better. But you owe me breakfast at Jay's." *click*_

 

_"Awwww man! There goes $20 to Danny's stomach. at least he's nice enough not to have me spend a fortune, and I actually like Jay's... I probably should stop stealing his food....." *sigh*_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~**~*~_

 

_Little did I know at that time a little Birdy had heard most, if not all, of that exchange and was thinking he ought to get to know this 'Amara'._

_Sadly he doesn't meet this girl till Junior year... Or does he?_

 

*End Flashback*


	2. First time in a Cave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KF, Nightwing and Tempest get back from a verrrrryyyyyyy long trip and are more or less themselves.

_~Two months ago~_

 

_"STOP!"_

 

**_Who the what now?_ **

 

_"I SAID STOP!"_

 

_I spin around stopping dead in my tracks. Batman. Freaking BATMAN is calling out to me. Since when does Batman ask nicely?_

_"Ah Batzy didn't recognize you, you know with how your being nice?"_

 

_"Would you like me to kidnap you instead?"_

 

_"Naw, that would be unethical. What's up?" I proceed to jump to the roof he is waiting on and then plop myself down on the edge waiting for his response._

 

_"I want you to join Young Justice."_

 

_Jumping up I stare at him. **Did he just...? I.... WHAT?!?!?!**_

 

_"Well...?"_

 

_"WHYWOULDN'TIWANTTOJOIN?!?!!"_

 

_"That's what I thought," he hands me a flash drive. "Here is everything you need to know. Meet at the designated rendezvous point Saturday evening."_

 

_"Okay...." At this point I'm busy looking through the content on my mini computer._

 

~Present Day~

 

"Recognized-Nightwing: B01, Kid Flash: B03, Tempest: B00"

 

"Ahhhhhh.... It is good to be back!"

 

"Hey M'Gann!"

 

"Sup guys how's it hangin'?"

 

"Tempest, Nightwing, KF! welcome back! How was the trip??" 

 

M'Gann hugs me and Wally, Nightwing gets a wave.

 

"Great, it went great." says Wally glaring at me.

 

"What? I didn't do anything. It's your own fault you got sunburned." 

 

Nightwing looks straight at me and says,"Yeah KF, _we_ both warned you to use sunscreen, but did you listen? no, no you didn't."

 

_Seriously Dick?_

 

_What? I'm just evening the playing field little miss 'I don't burn, I tan'_

 

_You're terrible. And I freckle not tan._

 

_You're worse. And yeah I know. Your face still has polka dots._

 

_SHUT UP._

 

_HAHA NEVER!_

 

 

"You guys having a secret mind conversation and leaving me out?!? How rude! Unless it's about me, then your even more rude. On second thought leave me out of it...."

 

"Seriously Wally, not every conversation we have is about you! I'm going home. If you need me tell Batz or Night."

 

"Recognized-Tempest: B00, Nightwing: B01"

 

"Huh what?"

 

"Thought you could use some company Tempy."

 

"How thoughtful. But no thanks Boy Wonder." I vanish into thin air making Dick look around. I just don't want company, ya know? 6+ hours on a plane with those two can be a pain for anybody. Thankfully I have a warm bed at home waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I don't really know where this is going so this really only is a filler chapter.   
> I hope everything is alright out there in the Interwebs, cause it ain't so peachy over here.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Advice or Criticism sincerely appreciated!
> 
> ~Amara


	3. Home Sweet Home?

"Bed! Oh how I've missed you!"

 

I flop on my bed and promptly pass out.

* * *

 

Luckily for me changing isn't a problem. I just left the cave and the annoying Nightwing. If I know him as well as I think I do he is heading home too. Probably to just stay up even longer and crash while trying to finish his homework. Happens all too often to the best of us....

 

That reminds me.....

 

*Flashback*

 

_I hate private school... Why do I even have to go here? Oh that's right, I got a scholarship from Bruce Wayne...._

 

_Currently I am heading to school at Gotham academy._

 

_Looking at my watch I exclaim,"SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" running full speed through the gates almost tackling a student by mere centimeters I head to the main office for my schedule._

 

_"SAFE!"_

 

_"Huh? What?"_

 

_"You barely made it. I'm assuming you are our new student, Amara Kingsley?"_

 

_"Oh, yeah. That's me..."_

 

_"I'm Ms. Julia. If you'll follow me please."_

 

_I follow Ms. Julia to the Principal's office. Do any of you get that dreaded knot of nervousness in the pit of your stomach just by approaching the Principal's office even if you know you haven't done anything wrong? I do and it sucks._

 

_"Ah, Ms. Kingsley. Have a seat. Thank you Julia."_

 

_"You're welcome sir, would you like me to call a student up to show Ms. Kingsley around when you are finished with your meeting?"_

 

_"That would be wonderful, thank you."_

 

_During this whole exchange I'm all like 'WTF student guide? I may just be starting here but I'm not stupid...' Earlier in the week Danny took me by the campus to have a look around. It is freaking huge. but not totally unmanageable._

 

_"Alright Ms. Kingsley, do you know the requirements of your scholarship?"_

 

_"Yes, I have to keep my grades up, have one extracurricular, and assist around campus."_

 

_"Correct. Do you know what extracurricular you would like to take?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"Well...?"_

 

_"Oh! Um... I was thinking track."_

 

_"Track and field huh? Which events would you participate in?"_

 

_"100 meter, 300 meter, and the 400 meter relay."_

 

_"I hope to see you at tryouts next Thursday. That's about all I needed to talk to you about. Here's your schedule. I hope you enjoy being here."_

 

_"So do I sir."_

 

_As I'm leaving the office I hear Ms. Julia talking to someone. Sounds like a guy my age..._

 

_"Oh Amara! This is Tyler James, he will be showing you around campus and to your first class. Homeroom is almost over so you best hurry now!"_

 

_"Hi, I'm Tyler. You can call me Ty if you want to tho."_

 

_"Amara. Nice to meet you. And thanks for showing me around. You really don't have to do that."_

 

_"Nah. It's fine. It's kinda my job." I give him a look that says 'huh',"I'm the student body President."_

 

_"Oh. Makes sense. Shall we go?"_

 

_"Yeah. Ms. Julia let me look at your schedule. I hope that was okay?" I give him a noncommittal nod as we exit the office. "Okay it seems you have Mr. Lupo for homeroom, and Mrs. James for math. We will pass your homeroom on the way to Mrs. James' class. I'll point it out."_

 

_We head slowly on our way in what he thought was an awkward silence filled with even more awkward small talk on his part. Honestly I didn't/don't mind not talking. I was comfortable and took great joy in watching him squirm just a little bit._

 

_"Here's Mr. Lupo's room, and Mrs. James is right around the corner. Room 202. If you need another guide just ask your teacher for one. You're bound to have someone in your next class to walk with."_

 

_"Okay...." So much for showing me around... Oh well. Room 202. just around the corner.... and found it._

 

_*End Flashback*_

 

That was a catastrophic first day, and Tyler was a jerk too.

 

My teachers were all pretty nice even if they were only my 6th grade ones...

 

~Time Skip Brought to you by Batman falling on his ass~

 

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!"

 

"AUGH DANNY!!! I GOT BACK AT AROUND MIDNIGHT COULD YOU LAY OFF FOR A LITTLE WHILE AT LEAST??????"

 

"NEVER!"

 

And that was the start of a  _fabulous_ day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending so soon... My writer's block hasn't quite gone away yet, but I felt I owed you guys an update, even if I think it is crap. 
> 
> Also, if any of you have suggestions for where you would like this to go, or just mission suggestions, or things you would like to see PLEASE tell me I'm desperate for inspiration! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment suggestions! No smut requests. I don't do that and why would I on this fic anyways.... Whatever! Comments Kudos and all that fun stuff is always welcome! 
> 
> *pulls hair out*
> 
> Did I tell you I get to cosplay as Deadpool? No? well I do and I named my rubber chicken Chuck. (Supernatural fans should get that reference...)
> 
> I'm gonna go pass out now. Peace out my friends. 
> 
> Amara out.


	4. Author's Note

Hey my wonderful readers!

I honestly don't know where this story is going or if I'll ever finish it. I just wanted to ask if there was anyone out there in internet land who is interested in this story. 

I feel like no one reads this and I'd like to know if anyone actually does.

Leave me a comment down below if you want me to continue writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! It is my first Young Justice Fic and I'm really just trying a different writing style. Comments, Kudos, and Advice are welcome.
> 
> I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters except Amara, Danny and Jeanie.


End file.
